Warrior Bonding
by Michael Weyer
Summary: Post 1X15. Two warriors find a good way to bond over their romantic hardships. May/Sif femslash.


**Warrior Bonding**

**By Michael Weyer**

** Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. owned by Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon. I can't be the only one who noticed the fantastic chemistry between Sif and May in the episode and so decided to throw this out. Mature writing ahead so be warned.**

* * *

She was quite intriguing. For a mortal.

That was Sif's first assessment of May. It wasn't just her looks although that certainly did not hurt. No, it was the way this woman carried herself. Tight, in control, blocking out emotions and pain. This woman was a warrior born and Sif had to wonder if she had some Valkyrie blood in her somewhere.

She had never understood the appeal this planet held for Thor. Humans could be so short-sighted and petty, their lives so brief and many not even using it to their fullest. Not to mention how their own foolishness could overwhelm them (honestly, sending a squad of _men _after Lorelai?) Yes, Son of Coul was a honorable man and a strong one to escape Hela's embrace. But so many of them were so petty, so small so….

Her.

Jane Foster.

Sif did her best to bite back the pain at the name. She knew it was not right, she had no real hate of the woman. No, she hated what she had. The heart of the Son of Odin. After so many millennia pining for Thor, it simply did not seem right for him to go for some…human.

It wasn't right for Sif. She was used to being in control, to not letting her emotions run roughshod, to not let personal feelings get in the way of duty.

Perhaps that was what made May so very intriguing to her. And why Sif was coming to her late at night aboard the flying chariot these agents used. It amused her how antiqued this "technology" of theirs was but it was rather quaint as well. She paused before knocking, a rule of decorum that she wasn't used to but had to handle mortal ways.

She took the grunt inside as an acquiescence as she entered the room. She saw May standing in the sparse quarters, examining herself in a mirror. She had stripped off her uniform jacket, now in a tight black bra and allowing Sif to admire her athletic body. A few scars here and there but still quite strong despite her recent ordeal. Her features (which oddly reminded her a bit of Hogun's people) were cleared of blood although still a cut at her lip, her short black hair framing it quite wonderfully. She glanced at the reflection before looking off. "I thought you left," she said, her voice clear of any inflection.

"I shall presently," Sif stated in her own lush accent. "Lorelai has been subdued and I shall be escorting her back to Asgard personally. I…" She paused, realizing that she didn't truly understand what brought her here either. "I wanted to…see how you were."

May gave a small shrug. "A few hard hits but I've had worse."

"I imagine. But I meant how you feel….About Ward."

She saw the stiffening of May as she looked in the mirror. "He was controlled. We fought. We'll move on."

"It is more than that," Sif stated. "What she said…"

"Doesn't matter." May rubbed at her face. "We knew the score going in. We knew it was just sex, nothing else. Personal feelings just hurt you in the field."

"I do not believe that."

"Then you're a fool."

In a flash, Sif had May turned around and pressed against a wall. "I was waging war before your great-to-the-twentieth-power-grandfather was born," the goddess snapped. "I have lost many comrades in that time. And I feel their loss as kin. Cutting off your emotions is a fool's gambit, Agent May. Know this from a voice of vast experience."

May just glared as she wrapped her hand around Sif's wrist. "And does that count for Thor?" She saw the flash in Sif's eyes. "I saw your look at what Lorelai said. I know you see him as something more than a comrade and he's with someone else. Maybe you should take your own advice."

Sif just stared at her long and hard. "Perhaps," she allowed. "But you must be willing to accept your feelings for others."

"They keep me alive."

"They keep you surviving. That is not the same as living."

May snorted. "Nice philosophy."

"We invented philosophy. And you know as well as I that warriors understand the human condition better than most." Sif leaned in carefully, her face softer. "I know how it is to give your heart to one who does not feel the same way. It is a pain that does linger more than any scar. But surviving it….moving on from it…That is a strength that shows you how strong you can be."

May was quiet as Sif went on. "I know how it is for you, Agent May. I had to work five times harder to prove to the men of Asgard that I was as capable a warrior as any of them, let alone better. Sadly, the idea of us as the weaker sex remains in many cultures." She moved closer still. "But we know better. We know we can be as strong in so many ways…and that should include governing any…passions."

May stared right back. "Anyone here will tell you I govern those pretty well."

"You do," Sif agreed. "You shield your heart well. But every now and then…you must learn to put it down."

By this point, their faces were inches close and May could smell the Asgardian's skin. It was amazing, like an expensive perfume mixed with the flavor of combat, an intoxicating mix. She stared at the deep eyes of Sif, eyes that spoke of lifetimes of experience and a face of a supermodel in the standing of a soldier.

Her lips were soft, softer than expected. The woman may have had a face sculpted like lovely marble but her lips were very soft. As was her touch, her fingers stroking over May's face gently before caressing her shoulders and down her arms. With the skill of one who had mastered numerous weapons over the years, Sif's fingers swiftly undid the clasp May's bra to let it drop. "Such trappings seem uncomfortable," she murmured.

"Says the woman in the skin-tight metal top," May returned.

"A fair point." Sif's hands moved to her own clasps, undoing them one by one. May was tempted to help but something made her stop and simply watch instead. The metal top fell to the floor with a loud clang, soon followed by her undershirt, red skirt and pants, leaving Sif standing in merely boots and gloves.

It was one thing to hear of this woman being a goddess, quite another to see proof in person. May simply stared at the utterly flawless skin, not a single mark of age on it, unmarred by pockets or wrinkles. Her face was framed by the lush mane of black hair falling toward her chest. Sif's breasts were as firm and strong as the rest of her, jutting out nicely as round globes, her backside taut and her legs (May had to admit far better free of those pants) adding to her regal bearing. She was no giant and yet she seemed to stand higher than any woman May had ever met.

Seeing the stare, Sif's lips turned upward in a nice smirk. "While I am a goddess, the need to worship me is hardly necessary."

May returned the smirk with one of her own as she worked at her own clothing. "Depends on what type of worship you had in mind." Sif appraised her as she undressed, her own body very good, despite what she knew was advancing age for mortals. This was a woman who obviously kept herself in the pinnacle of fitness and ready for action at a moment's notice. A woman of strength and power. A woman Sif found very appealing.

As their kisses continued, May was able to murmur in Sif's ear. "Experience?"

"I have been to Earth time to time," Sif replied, her tongue licking at May's earlobe. "The one called…Helen of Troy was quite the passionate one." She had no idea why that name caused May to gasp out but it drove her on more.

What happened next was not surprising as it was less epic lovemaking and more a sparring session turning into pitched battle. Two incredibly aggressive women going at it very hard and strong. Sif had mentally prepared herself to hold back her true strength, knowing how fragile these mortals could be. She was thus surprised at how well May was able to handle her, the woman with her own skill to work well with the Asgardian, grinding their bodies together hard and fast with Sif returning the favor, hands massaging over May's ass. Soft kisses enveloped the Asgardian's breasts, the sensitive feelings combining with nails raking down her back that would scar a normal woman's skin.

Sif had to moan at the pleasure she was feeling from some rather dexterous digits between her legs. She shuffled with it, working her pelvis to match the rhythm as May went to work hard, fingers sliding in and around until Sif had to unleash her passion in a tidal wave of ecstasy. "I told you I was better with my hands," May declared with a smile.

"Indeed," Sif replied as she rolled the woman over. "But I have more than one weapon at my disposal." She proved that with her tongue as the only thing better than using it on the lush accent was the way she wielded it upon May's womanhood. It raked and stabbed, lashing with the same speed and strength she wielded in the battlefield, as intent on finding her target as she was in a fight. And just as on the plane of combat, Sif's efforts bore a most wonderful fruit as the scream from May could attest to.

Like an immortal, time meant nothing to May, lost in a haze of pure sheer pleasure against Sif's amazing onslaught. She'd had lovers before but nothing like this, a woman with literally centuries of experience and an obvious desire to unleash it. For her part, Sif was equally impressed, May showing her own skill quite well, not backing down, seeming to take any move Sif did as a challenge and answering it fully. May felt her body turning into contortions she'd never have imagined, bucking to handle the assault Sif was giving her. Sif had to giggle at the way May went at her backside, nails and hands raking over her skin, kisses up and down her spine to end where Sif most wanted it. They moved from the shaking bed to the floor, ramming each other against the steel walls and doors, May's body creating a perfect indentation of her rear from Sif's slam. It was a glorious dance of two equal partners who refused to let the other take the lead but rather just work together to let their personal pain be undone by joy.

May didn't even remember passing out, her body unable to handle the marathon of action it was put through. She stirred at the sound of metal on metal, opening her eyes to see Sif dressed in her armor once more, carefully putting her sword away. May sat up, not bothering to cover herself up with a sheet. "You have to go."

Sif nodded. "I must return to Asgard with her." She paused to look at May, cocking her head. "I may be open to returning in the future."

May sighed. "I'm not exactly open to being an other-dimensional booty call."

"I do not know how one calls a….booty," Sif stated. "But perhaps…you could teach me." Sif tightened her gloves. "At the very least, I can teach you some proper fighting."

"Excuse me?"

"No offense but your technique in battle leaves much to be desired."

May raised an eyebrow. "In battle?"

Sif smiled. "Perhaps more. I am willing to…teach. If you wish."

May simply nodded. "May be. This…doesn't change how I feel. About Ward."

"Nor I about Thor." Sif shrugged. "But…One can fill that gap if one is willing to." She bowed her head. "Until next time, Agent May."

"Melinda."

Sif just smiled. "Agent May." The way she said that word gave May another electric thrill. She watched as Sif left before letting her exhausted body lie back on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling with a smile, a smile matching the Asgardian who was just leaving to note that perhaps there was more to this small realm than she had anticipated.


End file.
